


She's always careful

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess and George spend a lazy Sunday together. However, things take a turn for the worst with one phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's always careful

It was a lazy Sunday. The kind where it was too warm to do anything fun, but it wasn’t really warm enough to make a trip out to the beach.  
“George! I’m bored.” Bess groaned. George rolled her eyes at her cousin.  
“Wow. Thanks for the update. You’ve already said you’re bored a million times.”  
“Well, I am.” Bess adjusted her top, pulling the straps down. She didn’t want tan lines.  
“I wonder what Nancy’s doing right now.” George fiddled with her phone. There hadn’t been any calls from Nancy since she left for Georgia. 

“I can’t believe Nancy just up and left without telling anyone.”  
“I know. Apparently, Savannah called in a hurry. So Nancy had to go when she got the call.” George explained.  
“I’m a little sad that Logan isn’t working for Savannah anymore.” Bess pouted playfully.  
“Oh please. You have your hands full with Ben and Fred, remember?”  
“True. But still, can’t a girl keep her options open?”  
“You sound like Dee-Dee.”  
“Do not mention that name to me. I still can’t think of her without thinking of all the ice cream I ate!”  
“So I guess going for some ice cream is out of the question?” George teased. Bess grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at George.  
“BESS! Don’t do that!” George squealed. 

Bess just laughed. Then her face turned serious.  
“Do you ever worry about Nancy?”  
George paused, thinking. “Of course. She faces a lot of dangerous situations, and sometimes I worry someone will hurt her.”  
“Me too. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

They sat in silence. Bess picked at the grass, tugging it out and throwing it softly.  
“Do you remember when...?” Bess’s voice trailed off.  
“Yes. That was awful.” Closing her eyes, George remembered Nancy’s frail body in the hospital bed.  
How Nancy had been in there for close to two weeks. Nancy had joked it was the longest she’d been in one place. But it hadn’t been much of a joke for Bess and George. Remembering how close they came to losing Nancy was painful.  
“I hope nothing like that ever happens again.” Bess whispered.  
“I know. I hope so too.” 

George’s phone trilled with the generic ringtone.  
“George Fayne speaking.”  
“George. It’s Carson Drew here. Nancy is in hospital. Apparently, she had some form of carbon monoxide poisoning. I’ll call when I know more.”  
George put her phone down shakily. 

“What is it, George? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost!” Bess grabbed her cousin’s hand.  
“It’s Nancy. She’s in hospital.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I don’t know. Apparently, it’s carbon monoxide poisoning.”  
“Oh god. Will she be alright?”  
George shook her head.  
“I don’t know. Carson will call back when he knows more.” 

The minutes crept by. George and Bess felt as though they’d been sitting in Bess’s backyard for hours. Bess tried not to feel nervous. But she couldn’t stop ripping up grass, a nervous habit of hers.  
George bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. Finally, her phone rang.

“Is Nancy ok?” George asked quickly.  
“Yes. She’ll be just fine, thank goodness.” Carson’s deep timbre sounded over the line.  
“Oh, thank goodness. Thanks for letting us know.”  
“That’s quite alright. Nancy would have wanted me to keep you two in the loop.”  
“I have to go now. I’ll call with anymore updates.” 

George hung up. She told Bess the news, and they hugged, happily. In the backs of their minds however, they wondered how many more times this would happen. Nancy was always careful. But sometimes, it didn’t matter how careful you are. Bad things have a way of happening no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on another prompt: Nancy's been gone for a week - Bess and George talk about how much they miss her


End file.
